We're in Pirates of the Caribbean!
by RipleyRowenBlackheart
Summary: This is me and my best friend in the POTC world.Its an awesome story and I hope you like it.R and R please.Flamers welcome.Rated M just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

_It seemed to be just an ordinary late night for the two best friends, just goofing off and having a good time with their cheap pirate gear. However, they find that they were completely wrong, and have no idea what will be in store for them this very night.._

"Avast, ye matey!" Aleah giggled, thwacking her sister CJ upside the head with a plastic sword.

"Hey!" CJ couldn't help but grin, and poked Aleah in the stomach with her sword, running off.

Aleah laughed, and the two sisters chased each other around the house.

"You can't catch me!" CJ yelled to her sister in a sing song voice, turning around to face her, smirking, but then turned back around and ran.

"Argh! Yes I will!" Aleah was just about to catch up with her sister when she ran smack dab into the wall and missed the door."Damn it, I missed the freakin' door!" She half groaned half laughed, and CJ walked over to her and helped her up, grinning smugly.

"You okay?"

"I think so!"

"Good!" CJ grinned evilly pushing her back down and running back off.

Aleah laughed, darting up and chasing back after her sister.She soon froze, stepping outside and saw it was dark.

"Yo Leah, where'd you go?"

Aleah blinked, not being able to see her hand. "Erm, over here!"

Soon the sisters met, grasping hands so they wouldn't lose each other.

"Um, Ceej… I think we should head back to the house."

"Yeah. I can't see worth a damn."

See, the two sisters lived in a very, very big place. In fact, it used to be a place full of magic in the old age, but the sisters had to clue...

So slowly and carefully, they walked blindly, hoping they were heading in the right direction.

Aleah groaned." Ceej, its muddy, and I can feel trees and sticks everywhere! We're in the damn woods!"

"Grrrrrr!" CJ sighed also, feeling around. She was the wisest of the two..

CJ looked around hard, trying to figure out where they were.

"I don't know where we are, but look! There's an old shed. We can stay there until it's less dark and stops raining!"

The two looked up at the sky, and it was getting darker by the moment.

CJ lead Aleah to the shed, and the two ran in.

"Well its just as dark in here as it was out there!" Aleah whined, feeling around for a light switch.

"Yeah but at least were not wet!" CJ rolled her eyes, right behind her sister.

Suddenly, there was a big crack of lightning, and the sisters yelped as thousands of spirits flew around them suddenly.

_"A curse was born, a curse was struck, into the family of old. They swore an oath to return to the sea, in times of need and sorrow. The Family heir has returned, so let the debt be paid!" _The spirits moaned in a dreadful voice, and suddenly the floor broke, leading the girls into and endless fall.

Sea shore sounds were the first things the girls woke to.

CJ sat up drowsily, feeling soaked and wet. "Aleah!" She shook her sister, looking around the familiar place. "Wake up! I-I think we're in Port Royal!"


	2. Chapter 2

CJ sat up drowsily, feeling soaked and wet. "Aleah!" She shook her sister, looking around the familiar place. "Wake up! I-I think we're in Port Royal!!!!"

At first, Aleah didn't even react to her sister's shaking and CJ started to worry that their fall might have killed her. But that ,thankfully, wasn't the case. As she moved her head over Leah's body to check breathing she heard a groan as her sister whimpered slightly. "I think I broke my tail bone!" she said.

CJ started laughing and sat up again shaking her head. "Naw. Your butt's too big to be broken. Come on. We're in Port Royal." Her first guess had been correct. She had noticed the shop where Will Turner had worked and had that awesome fight with Jack Sparrow. The docks were the same as well. That wasn't the problem. The big problem was why they were here.... and when. Was this after the Black Pearl and Barbosa dying or not? There was only opne way to find out. She nudged Leah. "Let's go. I think we need to find some clothes from this time to wear." She'd already noticed they were getting stares in their weird clothes. Weird clothes to them meaning jeans and hoodies for the sisters.

Leah sighed and stood up, rubbing her butt slightly. "Not that I don't think it's cool we're in Port Royal.... HOW did we get here?"

Cj shrugged. "Maybe it has something to do with those spirits. I guess we'll just have to find out. Course it'd be wicked cool if we found Jack Sparrow at some point..." She got a dreamy look in her eyes at the thought of her favorite pirate.

"Or Will Turner. How could he love that whore? I swear. I hate Elizabeth Swan so much sometimes...." Leah sighed as she thought about it before looking around and noticing a mercantile shop. "There's a clothing store."

CJ nodded and headed inside, looking around. She went to the dresses first, more out of want to fit in than anything else, dragging Leah along with her. The store matroness appeared with a fake smile "How may I help you two.... ladies?"

Leah shrugged and let CJ do all the talking. "We need a couple dresses please." She got a nod for her words and they were both dragged away and shoved into long flowing dresses. CJ's ended up being blue, while Leah's was green. They looked at each other and CJ faught the urge to make a face. She really did NOT like wearing dresses. Right about this time though she grabbed her jeans to try and find some money and remembered dollar bills had not been created now. She groaned and pulled her jeans on under the skirt of her dress along with her boots. "Leah, we've got a problem."

Aleah continued fritting with the laces on her own dress, obviously wanting to rip it off as she asked, "What?"

She rolled her eyes and held up her wallet that only had dollar bills in it. "We don't have any gold. We'll have to make a break for it."

Leah's eyes widened but she understood the problem and quickly pulled her own jeans and shoes back on under her dress. She nodded telling CJ she was ready.

CJ counted down, "4....3.....2.....1!" On "1" the two sisters took off out of the store, leaving their hoodies, and play pirate things as they got away. The store owner tried to chase after them but they were too fast and so started calling for the police instead. "Oh shit!" CJ muttered as they turned a corner and stopped, hiding as the police charged past. She noticed their pistoles and swords and looked down at her own waist and sighed. "I want a real sword now...."

Leah pointed at the door a few feet away from them. "Then lets get some. We've already stolen dresses. What are a few swords? Then we really will be pirates!" Her sister was grinning with obvious joy at this information so CJ just nodded and they carefully snuck into the armory, gasping as they saw all the weapons. CJ immediately went to the swords nearest her and started looking for a couple in a scabbard and belt. She found two of them, one with an elaborate guard of vines and silver metal, the other one being more plain with a normal steele guard. She held them up. "Which do you want?"

Leah looked between the two swords and shrugged. "Shorter one." CJ nodded and tossed her the plainer one as she attatched the silver one's belt around her hips, one side dipping down slightly. She reached and drew it out smoothly, making sure it was perfect and smiled. "Thank god for watching all those pirate movies right?"

It seemed Leah had the same idea and had her own sword out, looking it over. "Yeah! And this is so cool! We're theives now!" She took a step forward and tripped over the skirt of her dress, falling with a thud. "Ow......damn dress!" She reached down and started ripping at the lace and frills on the bottom trimming, the sleves, and the neckline. Finally one could see Leah's sneakers under the hem and she seemed a bit happier with it. "Better."

CJ just laughed as she sat down and started cutting her's away, getting all the bows and things off of it, thinking of cutting it short but deciding against it. Instead she made a little loop on one side of the dress, opposite the side of her sword, with a slice of Leah's fabric and proceded to stick the trail of her dress through it so it was now bunched up a bit, lifting it out of her way. She moved over and did the same to Leah's dress, showing her how to make the hem stay where it was. "Perfect. This way we can walk normally, or let it down and hide our jeans so we look like we belong. It's brilliant."


End file.
